Kiva's First Adventure in the Future
Landing in AXIOM, Kiva couldn't believe her eyes when she previously looked at outer space in a new way. Kiva: Holy BBQ ribs...! Gohan: Excited, huh? Kiva: Yeah. That was awesome! Trunks: Okay, I think we should find a map for this place.. Kiva: I thought you guys got the plans recognized..? Talwyn: Leave the routes to me. Silver Fang: Everything is very...white... Is Axiom always like this? Gohan: No, there's definitely noise up ahead. Kiva: Well, that might be the bridge we're looking for. Trunks: Yet, I'm worried that Reia will caught us. Kiva: The Reia in this world? Trunks: Yeah, she can be very dangerous if she has to.. Kiva: Yeah.. What if we try to convince her to help us? Gohan: It won't be easy, because of the Commander status. Silver Fang: It's true. She can't forgive herself because of what happened during the attack. Kiva: I still have her good luck charm. Trunks: Her what?? - Kiva brought out Reia's good luck charm and show it to everyone. Kiva: A good luck charm. She made it after her close friend saved her from an attack in an unknown planet. Gohan: I see. It was inspired by Aqua's Wayfinder. Trunks: Really? Gohan: Yeah. Terra, from Kiva's world, must've remembered the same patterns to make them. Trunks: But she made it out of those shells anyone can find the beach. What are those called again? Kiva: Hmm... I think they are Thelasa Shells. Gohan: Navy sailors used to make those to ensure a safe journey. Kiva: That's right. Zack: I hate to change the subject, but we better follow Eve before we get lost. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva put the good luck charm back in her pack and the group carried on. The group followed Wall-E in a cart, where Eve is been held, and get on before they saw Axiom themselves- A huge area with spas, food and automatic chairs; tons of them. But all of this comes at a price- Lazyness. Talwyn: Wow... This place is amazing... Gohan: Stay focused, Talwyn. Kiva: Yeah. Talwyn: Sorry.. I know I'm not supposed to go crazy.. Gohan: I know. Zack: Hey, what's that on your ear?? Kiva: It's an earphone. Zack: I thought those are destroyed in the attack... Kiva: You might be surprised what I have prepared for this mission. Zack: Hmm.. Not bad. Kiva: Thanks. Trunks: I forgot to ask you, but what kind of powers did you have? Kiva: You mean you didn't know? Trunks: No... Kiva: I have the power of the Keyblade. I can summon it to fight enemies. Trunks: Wow.. Kiva: Surprised, aren't you? Trunks: Yeah, I am. I heard those weapons are too dangerous to obtain. Kiva: Are you sure? That's not what I thought... Gohan: We're getting close to the bridge. Get ready for anything. Kiva: Alright. - Wall-E escorted Eve to the bridge. At the bridge, AUTO-PILOT scanned EVE and it revealed to be code A113. Kiva and the group found it talking the ship's captian. AUTO: Captain, you are needed on the bridge. ???: That lousy blob... Someone has to take control of the situation sometimes. Talwyn: Wait... That voice... It can't be! Kiva: Reia! - As Kiva suspected, the voice reveals to be Reia, who is in a Commander's outfit. Reia: You all seem fitted enough. Wait a minute.. Auto! - AUTO appeared next to Reia. Auto: Yes, Commander? Reia: Are we scheduled for pick-up new passengers? Auto: Negative. Reia: ...That will be all. - Auto goes back to the bridge. Reia: As for you, stowaways, I'll have you know the captain will not be disturbed at this time. Talwyn: Stowaways!? Kiva: Reia! It's me, Kiva. Reia: That's Commander Reia to you! Gohan: Commander, we mean you no harm. Kiva: Reia, don't you remember me? You saved me when my parents died, you gave me a title of being a Sister of Light, you made a good luck charm after Sonja saved you and I have it. - Kiva bring out the good luck charm to prove it. Reia: I... I thought you destroyed it! What...are you? Gohan: She's different than the one you knew already. Trunks: This Kiva is different. - Shocked and demands questions, Reia remained vigilant. Reia: Explain yourself. Kiva: Well, I am telling the truth. What more do you want? Reia: Listen to me. I'm not...whatever it is you think I am. Everything I know, everyone I care.. They're gone to me. Gohan: We both know you have a tough past, but we need your help. Reia: What's in it for me? Kiva: Your cooperation, to make things right again. - Gohan said nothing, knowing that Kiva knows what she's doing. Reia: Why should I? I can't love again... - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, so she can reason her with force. Kiva: Commander, I'm not the Kiva you knew. My heart is full of light. Reia: Light... (Her heart has gotten brighter.) *stands down* I apologize for the rude introduction. Kiva: It's okay. - Reia bended down and welcomed Kiva with opened arms, trying to give her a hug. Kiva hugs Reia with tears of joy rolled out of her eyes. Gohan: We needed you to help us find Ratchet and Clank. That's a main reason why we're here. Kiva: Yeah. - Reia lets Kiva go, when Kiva dried her tears. Reia: Is there...anything else you need? Kiva: Well, I... Reia: (Slow down, Reia. Take your time.) If you want to tell me, that's fine. Kiva: Alright. - Before Kiva can say anything, the lights around the bridge are on. Reia: Shoot! Captain's waking up. Go hide. Kiva: Okay. - The captain woke up and checked the status of the Axiom. He then see Reia on standby. McCrea: Commander, what's the status on the scout ships? Reia: Every ship reported back safely as usual, captain. But we picked up some stowaways and they have come aboard the Axiom. McCrea: Stowaways? Very unusual.. Have they damaged the ship? Reia: No, they-- - Suddenly, Kiva stopped them for a special request, but it was too late because she has spotted. Reia: *quietly* What are you doing!? Kiva: I just want to-- Uh oh... McCrea: You let her in? Reia: No, captain. They found their way here. McCrea: I see.. Take the scout to the repair room and see if you can settle these citizens in. Reia: Right away, sir. - Trunks and the group get on the cart, next to Eve. Kiva: Sorry, Reia. Reia: We'll talk later. McCrea: On your way there, see if there is any recommendations for new food in cup ideas. Reia: I'll...look into it, captain. - Reia hop on the cart as it leads to the repair room. The thought of food in cups disgusted Reia, she wanted to be fit as possible for duty. She's even declared the independent commander of the Axiom by the people's votes. Kiva did the right thing, talking Commander Reia down, and knew that the Reia in Kiva's world was right all along. Category:Scenes